Tanabata
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat menyukai bintang dan juga Festival Tanabata, sampai suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya. Mampukah Hinata kembali menyukai Tanabata? One-shot fic, special Hinata's Birthday. Warning inside, please RnR...


**Tanabata**

**Halo, minna...**

**Whoa, Shana kembali dengan fic spesial untuk Hinata's Birthday! Maaf ya, Shana telat karena Shana lagi ga ada ide, nich... Gomen ne lagi, fic Shana yang Let's Get Married, Sensei! kayaknya semi-hiatus dulu... Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi bisa update... Nah, saya dapet ide karena soulmate Shana, Chika-chan. Arigatou, Chika-chan~ Dan gomen kalo ga ada hubungannya sama ultah Hinata-hime... Oke, Shana cuma pengen bilang Happy Reading dan Otanjoubi Omedetto, Hinata-chan!**

**Summary : Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat menyukai bintang dan juga Festival Tanabata, sampai suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya. Mampukah Hinata kembali menyukai Tanabata?**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, ide pasaran dan ga menarik, astronomi ngaco, slight PainKonan, dll...**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto selalu**

**.  
><strong>

**m( - o - )m**** ...Tanabata... ****m( - o - )m**

**.  
><strong>

Malam itu, langit bersinar terang oleh ribuan bintang yang bertebaran. Ada seorang gadis manis yang tengah duduk termenung menatap langit. Senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Rambut indigonya beterbangan tertiup angin yang semilir berhembus di balkon tempatnya duduk. Mata lavendernya seakan tak bisa lepas dari bintang-bintang yang bersinar cerah.

"Orihime, apa kabarmu? Apakah kau senang karena akan bertemu dengan kekasihmu, Hikoboshi?" gumam gadis itu pelan. Namanya Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Dia adalah gadis pewaris klan Hyuuga yang terkenal. Kecantikan dan kebaikannya selalu berhasil mencuri perasaan dari setiap laki-laki yang ditemuinya. Tapi Hinata tak pernah membuka pintu hatinya pada siapapun.

Tapi itu cerita dulu. Kini, Hinata telah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Namanya Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata shappire yang sifatnya periang itu berhasil meluluhkan Hinata dengan senyumannya. Mereka sudah berpacaran sekitar 1 tahun. Kisah sepasang kekasih itu sungguh tidak biasa. Mereka dipersatukan oleh Tanabata.

"Aku juga senang karena bertemu dengan _hime_-ku," sahut suara seorang laki-laki. Hinata tersentak melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya : laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata, keget dan gugup. Kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Dan Hinata lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Naruto tengah duduk di ranting pohon besar yang tumbuh di halaman kediaman Hyuuga untuk bisa mengobrol dengan Hinata. Hinata tahu kenapa, karena ayahnya, Hiashi, tidak suka anak gadisnya didekati laki-laki, apalagi malam-malam begini.

"Hee, konbanwa, Hinata-hime," kata Naruto sambil menampakkan cengiran khasnya. Hinata ikut tersenyum manis melihat keceriaan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa datang malam-malam? Nanti ketahuan," bisik Hinata sambil mengamati kamarnya, khawatir Hiashi terbangun dan mengusir Naruto. Hinata masih ingin bersama Naruto, merasakan kehangatan kekasihnya itu.

"Tenang saja, aman kok. Oh ya, aku punya pertanyaan," balas Naruto, dengan memelankan suaranya tentu.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Hinata. Segala hal tentang Naruto memang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Melihat wajah Hinata yang penasaran sungguh membuatnya gemas. Naruto membuat isyarat agar Hinata mendekatinya. Hinata segera bersandar pada dinding balkon. Kini wajah Naruto dan Hinata hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja. Naruto langsung berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Besok kita ke bukit itu ya. Jangan lupa pakai _yukata_ yang cantik," bisiknya.

Hinata merona merah saat dibisiki Naruto. Ternyata Naruto masih ingat pertemuan mereka, awal hubungan mereka. "Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Aku akan tampil secantik mungkin untuk Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya dan bibirnya menyapu bibir Hinata. Hinata tersentak kecil, tapi membalas ciuman Naruto. Bibir mereka saling bertautan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya mereka melepasnya.

"Hinata, ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya sebuah suara berat dan berwibawa. Hinata menoleh dan melihat Hiashi sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Hinata langsung panik melihat ayahnya itu.

"T-tou-san! Uhm... Tidak ada apa-apa. Hinata sedang... Melihat bintang," jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Hinata gugup karena memang sang Hairess Hyuuga itu tidak pandai berbohong.

"Yakin hanya itu? Tou-san dengar sepertinya kau sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang," tanya Hiashi lagi, yang membuat Hinata makin gugup.

"Umm, tidak... Itu hanya pikiran tou-san saja! Ya, Hinata tidak mengobrol, kok," jawab Hinata lagi. Sayangnya, Hiashi tidak dapat semudah itu percaya. Hiashi berjalan mendekati balkon dan mengintip ke bawahnya. Dia tidak melihat siapapun.

"Baiklah, tapi cepat tidur ya," pesan Hiashi dan kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu berjalan keluar dari kamar putrinya. Setelah Hiashi benar-benar tidak dapat melihat atau mendengar Hinata, Hinata segera menoleh ke balkon dan menyuruh Naruto keluar.

"Fuh, untung tou-san tidak tahu," kata Hinata sambil mengelus dadanya pelan. Naruto melihat kekasihnya itu dengan gemas. Hinata memang sangat manis, kadang Naruto suka tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Yah, aku deg-degan tadi. Uh, sudah malam, aku harus pulang. Mata na, _hime-chan_. Aishiteru," kata Naruto sambil mencium bibir Hinata sekejap, dan langsung pergi. Hinata hanya dapat merona sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Tapi kemudian senyum menis merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Naruto-kun, aishiteru yo..." bisik Hinata lirih sambil memandang bintang yang bersinar sangat cerah di langit. Hinata mengenali bintang itu. Bintang tercerah di rasi bintang Lyra bernama bintang Vega. Dialah Orihime, yang sedang bergembira karena besok, 7 Juli, adalah saatnya dia bertemu kekasih hatinya, Hikoboshi.

* * *

><p>Matahari bersinar cerah di kediaman Hyuuga. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Dan sang putri sudah terbangun dengan senyuman cerah di wajah cantiknya. Hinata kini sedang menyiapkan <em>yukata<em>, kertas _tanzaku_, dan dan bambu untuk festival Tanabata nanti malam. Ya, Hinata memang sangat menyukai Tanabata, karena dia memang sangat menyukai bintang.

Saat gadis Hyuuga itu sedang bersenandung sambil memisahkan kertas _tanzaku_, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan janjinya dengan Naruto. Buru-buru dibukanya lemari dan mencari _yukata_ yang cocok untuknya. Tapi setelah semuanya dicoba, Hinata tidak menemukan yang disukainya.

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Doka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko wa yume no tochu de_

Suara dering handphone Hinata menyentakkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Diangkatnya panggilan telepon itu.

"_Halo, hime-chan?"_ tanya suara di seberang, yang dikenali Hinata sebagai suara kekasihnya, Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata. Tidak biasanya Naruto meneleponnya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"_Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Di depan Akatsuki Beauty,"_ jawab Naruto. Hinata mengerutkan kening, heran. Kenapa Naruto mau menemuinya di depan butik paling terkenal di Konoha?

"Umm, baiklah. Kapan?" tanya Hinata lagi, yang disambut suara bergemeresek di seberang. Hinata menebak Naruto pasti sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Yes! Sekarang, kutunggu ya," sahut Naruto, dan saluran telepon langsung ditutup. Hinata tertawa kecil mengetahui tingkah kekasihnya itu. Hinata segera menyambar tas selempangannya, dan mengemudikan mobilnya. Hinata menyetir cukup cepat, tapi hati-hati. Dan hanya dalam 5 menit, Hinata sudah sampai di Akatsuki Beauty dan melihat Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum melihat gadisnya. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, ayo masuk!" seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Mereka memasuki butik itu, yang langsung disambut oleh manajer dan pemilik Akatsuki Beauty dan kekasihnya, Konan dan Pain.

"Nah, Hinata, perkenalkan. Ini Pain-nii, kakak sepupuku. Pain-nii adalah ketua grup Akatsuki, grup elite pewaris keluarga kaya yang beranggotakan 11 orang. Dan ini pacarnya, Konan-nee. Konan-nee ini adalah wakil ketua Akatsuki sekaligus menajer dan pemilik Akatsuki Beauty ini, dan mereka akan membantu kita memilih pakaian untuk nanti malam," jelas Naruto sambil mengenalkan Hinata pada Pain dan Konan.

"Ehm, hajimemashite. Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu, yoroshiku," kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Aduh, Hinata-chan, jangan formal sekali. Kita kan akan menjadi saudara," kata Pain sambil menekankan kata 'akan', yang disambut deathglare dari Naruto. Pain hanya terkikik melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah.

"S-sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Jangan pedulikan Pain-nii, cepat kita cari yukata untukmu," ajak Naruto. Ditariknya lembut tangan Hinata menuju rak-rak berisi yukata-yukata manis yang menggugah selera Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau ini, Hinata-chan? Warnanya bagus untukmu," tawar Konan, mengambilkan yukata manis berwarna pink.

Hinata memperhatikan yukata itu dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka coraknya," sahut Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau ini? Kesannya sederhana dan manis, " tawar Konan lagi. Kali ini, yukata berwarna biru yang menjadi pilihan.

Hinata menggeleng lagi. "Warnanya akan mati jika disandingkan dengan rambutku," sahut Hinata lagi.

"Kalau ini? Pirang dan indigo cocok menurutku," tawar Konan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng. "Warna pirangnya terlalu cerah, aku tidak suka. Aduh, maaf ya, Konan-san, jadi repot mengurusi yukata-ku," kata Hinata sambil memasang ekspresi meminta maaf.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Dan jangan panggil –san, ya, panggil saja Konan-nee. Ah, bagaimana kalau ini?" kata Konan, menunjukkan sebuah yukata manis berwarna soft lavender dengan corak bunga yang manis. Hinata langsung tersenyum senang melihat yukata itu.

"Waa, kawai desu ne... Aku suka ini, kuambil ya," kata Hinata. Konan ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman manis gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, ayo coba yukata-nya," kata Konan sambil mendorong pelan Hinata ke ruang ganti. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Konan melihat pintunya terbuka. Seketika, senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya.

"Huwa, Hinata-chan! Sugoi, kawai desu ne~ Hinata-chan terlihat... Wah, lebih dari cantik," puji Konan.

Sedangkan Hinata tersipu mendengar pujian Konan. Tapi memang, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan yukata itu. Yukata itu berwarna lavender purple soft, yang memiliki obi berwarna blue shappire berkilau berpayet pink. Sentuhan klasik yukata itu sungguh cocok dengan Hinata. Hinata merona merah saat memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin, yang bagaikan bayangan seorang bidadari.

'_Benarkah ini aku? Manisnya,'_ batin Hinata senang. Gadis itu sudah tidak sabar membayangkan reaksi Naruto saat melihatnya.

"Ayo, kita ke Pain-kun dan Naruto. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu. Tapi jangan perlihatkan yukata ini dulu, biarkan ini menjadi kejutan," kata Konan sambil membungkus yukata lavender itu dan membawanya ke kasir. Di situ, Pain dan Naruto tampak tengah asyik berbincang.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Pain yang melihat Konan dan Hinata berjalan dengan membawa sebuah kotak berlambangkan Akatsuki Beauty.

"Iya, _Pain-sama_. Maaf lama menunggu," kata Konan sambil menekankan kata 'Pain-sama'. Pain langsung mengacak-acak rambut biru Konan.

"Pain-nii, Konan-nee, jangan mesra-mesraan terus, dong. Pamer, nih?" goda Naruto, yang membuat Pain dan Konan blushing.

"T-tidak, kok. Dasar kau ini," kata Pain sambil menjitak kepala sepupunya itu. Naruto langsung mengaduh dan balas menjitak Pain. Hinata dan Konan hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pacar mereka itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Ayo, Hinata-chan," kata Konan. Hinata mengerutkan kening heran mendengar pernyataan Konan.

"Tunggu, Konan-nee. Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata. Konan tampak heran, tapi kemudian ber-oh.

"Naruto pasti belum memberitahumu, ya? Kita mau..." kata Konan sambil mengerling nakal. "... Double date," sambungnya, yang sukses membuat Hinata tersentak dan blushing.

"D-double date?" tanya Hinata, mengulang perkataan Konan. Walaupun Hinata tidak pernah mengalami double date, tapi Hinata mengerti artinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata _extremely embarrased_. Dan wajahnya pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hinata-chan? Kau sakit? Mukamu merah sekali," tanya Konan. Konan, Pain dan Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dengan khawatir.

"Uhm, a-aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Perlahan wajahnya mulai kembali ke warna alaminya.

"Kita mau ke Konoha Park Land. Kebetulan Festival Tanabata akan diadakan di situ nanti malam," jelas Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Wajah Hinata merona alagi, tapi tangan mungilnya ikut memegang tangan Naruto yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jadi sekarang kalian yang pamer kemesraan, nih?" Pain balas menggoda Naruto. Naruto memeletkan lidahnya dan memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Pain jadi panas karena adik sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu, dan ikut memeluk Konan dengan mesra. Awalnya untuk membalas Naruto, tapi lama kelamaan Pain menikmatinya dan memeluk Konan lebih erat.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar terus! Ayo, kita pergi," ajak Konan sambil menjewer telinga Pain dan Naruto, lalu menyeret kedua laki-laki itu. Hinata hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat keganasan Konan.

Mereka pergi dengan naik mobil Pain. Mobil Hinata ditinggal karena Hinata telah berpesan pada sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga atau Neji, untuk mengambil mobil Ferrari silver mewah yang terparkir di depan Akatsuki Beauty. Yang menyetir mobil adalah Pain, karena Pain tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menyetir. Pain memang sangat protektif pada mobil BMW barunya itu, kadang terlalu protektif malah. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya, dan para gadis duduk di belakang.

"Pain-nii, kimono untukku sudah ada kan?" tanya Naruto untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sejak tadi, suasananya memang canggung, dan Naruto paling ahli mencairkan suasana dengan keceriaannya.

"Iya, tenang saja. Kau kan sudah mengancamku sedemikian rupa, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya?" jawab Pain. Naruto menampakkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Hehe, itu karena... Malam ini adalah malam spesial untukku dan Hinata-chan. Aku tidak mau malam ini rusak," kata Naruto pelan sambil menatap ke kejauhan. Pain menoleh dan tersenyum melihat tingkah adik sepupunya ini. Entahlah, Naruto memang aneh. Kadang dia bisa jadi menyebalkan, kadang dia bisa menjelma menjadi orang paling baik di dunia.

"Kau ini, kau pasti sangat mencintai Hinata, ya," kata Pain pelan sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan mengangguk senang. Cengiran yang identik uncul di wajah kedua laki-laki yang terlihat mirip itu. Mereka terlihat sangat tampan, semua wanita pasti iri pada Konan dan Hinata. Mereka berempat memang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

* * *

><p>"Nah, sudah sampai. Dan sekarang juga masih jam setengah dua, kita bisa berkeliling dulu," kata Pain sambil mengecek jam tangannya.<p>

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana baru? Itu lho, Ping Pong Tilt!" ajak Konan sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana unik di pusat Konoha Park Land. Ping Pong Tilt adalah permainan pinball raksasa, dimana kita bisa masuk dalam bolanya dan merasakan diputar, terlompat, menabrak halangan dan sensasi lainnya seperti saat bermain game pinball di handphone. Hinata mengangguk setuju, mata lavendernya berbinar senang.

Glek! Pain dan Naruto menelan ludah melihat selera pacar mereka. Ping Pong Tilt memang tidak terlalu berbahaya, tapi Naruto dan Pain memang sangat paranoid, jadi mereka sudah gemetaran duluan. Sayangnya, Konan dan Hinata tidak peduli karena terlalu bersemangat, dan mereka sudah menarik kekasih mereka.

Dan kasihannya untuk Naruto dan Pain, mereka tidak perlu mengantri lama karena wahananya sedang sepi. Bahkan hanya mereka yang ada. Dengan tubuh lemas, mereka duduk di bola yang muat untuk 10 orang itu. Setelah mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, mereka mulai meluncur. Menabrak, bergetar, terlempar dan kengerian lain membayangi Naruto dan Pain. Sedangkan Hinata dan Konan hanya menjerit senang dan bersemangat.

Setelah 3 menit yang terasa bagaikan 3 abad bagi Naruto dan Pain, permainan itu berakhir. Hinata dan Konan tertawa senang, sedangkan Naruto dan Pain langsung terduduk lemas di bangku taman. Keringat terus mengalir, bahkan wajah mereka menjadi biru.

"Selanjutnya, ayo yang itu!" seru Hinata sambil menunjuk wahana Roller-Coaster Bang! Roller-Coaster Bang! adalah wahana roller coaster yang memiliki fitur khusus yaitu lintasan yang berkelok-kelok tajam, naik turun dengan mendadak, kecepatan super secepat kereta Shinkansen dan kereta yang dapat tiba-tiba berhenti. Keamanannya terjamin, tapi tetap saja yang naik merasakan adrenalin yang dipacu sampai batasnya.

"Kyaa! Aku setuju, Hinata-chan. Ayo!" jerit Konan sangat senang, dan mereka segera menarik tangan pacar mereka. Sekali lagi, wahana sepi sehingga mereka mendapat kutsi terdepan. Katanya, orang yang duduk di kursi terdepan dapat lebih merasakan ketegangannya. Setelah mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, roller coaster itu melaju dengan cepat.

Saat kereta berhenti tiba-tiba, Naruto panik dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Pain di belakangnya juga sama saja, ketua grup Akatsuki itu memeluk Konan erat-erat. Tampaknya Pain benar-benar ingin menjerit, tapi kan malu dilihat pacarnya, Konan.

Roller-coaster itu akhirnya berhenti total setelah 3 kali berjalan. Naruto dan Pain benar-benar menanggung malu. Akhirnya mereka menyerah dan menjerit sangat keras. Perut mereka juga terasa sangat mual, dan mereka hanya dapat duduk tanpa tenaga. Tapi penderitaan Pain dan Naruto belum berakhir. Hinata dan Konan terus mengajak mereka menaiki wahana pemicu adrenalin lainnya.

"Haah, kalian lemah sekali, sih. Masa baru begitu saja mabuk?" komentar Konan sambil menidurkan Pain di bangku taman. Pain sebetulnya ingin membalas, tapi dia terlalu lemas bahkan untuk membuka mulut, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas. Gadis itu sangat khawatir melihat Naruto yang kepalanya terbaring di pangkuannya. Hinata mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto selalu merasa hangat dan nyaman di dekat kekasihnya itu. Naruto tersenyum menenangkan Hinata, memberitahunya kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

Setelah Pain dan Naruto sudah tidak mabuk lagi, mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai festival dimulai. Tapi Hinata tiba-tiba memperhatikan sebuah wahana, wahana favoritnya : Giant Ferries Wheel. Giant Ferries Wheel di Konoha Park Land adalah ferries wheel terbesar di dunia dengan tinggi dan diameter 250 meter. Terdapat 100 kanal yang berbagai macam. Legendanya, jika sepasang kekasih berciuman di titik tertinggi Giant Ferries Wheel, maka mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya.

"Ayo naik kanal ini," ajak Pain sambil menunjuk kanal biru bernomer 25. Setelah Konan masuk, Pain segera mengikuti pacarnya itu dan menutup pintu kanal, menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata berdua.

"Sepertinya kita harus naik yang ini," ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk kanal berwarna campuran indigo shappire dengan gambar bunga lavender dan matahari oranye. Kanal itu bernomer 27, seperti tanggal ulang tahun Hinata. Hinata tersipu saat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dan Hinata menyambutnya. Mereka berdua masuk, dan ferries wheel itu segera berputar.

"Huwaa, sugoi ne... Semuanya terlihat kecil dari atas sini," kata Hinata sambil menatap ke luar kaca kanal. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh kaca lembut, mata lavendernya berbinar melihat keindahan alam di hadapannya. Kebetulan saat itu matahari terbenam, dan mereka berada dekat laut. Potret matahari yang terbenam seakan jatuh ke air, sungguh keajaiban yang indah.

Saat Hinata tengah asyik memandangi matahari terbenam, tiba-tiba kanal mereka berhenti. Naruto dan Hinata menyadarinya, apalagi mereka berada di titik tertinggi Giant Ferries Wheel. Keduanya terdiam sesaat, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Dalam keheningan itu, Hinata merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Naruto di tangannya. Hinata memandang mata Naruto. Lavender bertemu shappire, dan akhirnya hati keduanya pun luluh.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata juga mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Tangan mereka masih bertautan, seakan tak mau mereka lepaskan selamanya. Bibir mereka terus bertautan, tidak hanya saling membagi saliva dengan nafsu seperti pasangan barat, atau hanya sekadar ciuman tak ikhlas. Ciuman mereka adalah ciuman cinta antar kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata menjauhkan bibir masing-masing. Keduanya saling pandang, tersenyum. Seakan dunia adalah milik mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, langit berubah cerah penuh cahaya. Naruto dan Hinata segera melihat keluar, ternyata ratusan lampu bermacam warna telah dinyalakan. Festival Tanabata telah dimulai!

Ferries Wheel berjalan kembali. Hinata dan Naruto telah sampai ke tanah dengan selamat. Mereka segera mencari Pain dan Konan, tapi sepertinya Pain dan Konan sedang berduaan di kanal. Mereka masih asyik berciuman untuk putaran selanjutnya.

"Hinata-chan, mau ke bukit?" tawar Naruto. Hinata teringat akan janjinya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi aku pakai yukata dulu, ya," jawab Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah yukata manis yang tadi dipilihnya dengan Konan. Naruto jadi teringat dengan kimononya.

"Ah, aku juga akan berganti kimono. Nanti kita bertemu di bukit, ya," kata Naruto, yang disambut anggukan Hinata. Di toilet wanita, Hinata dengan cepat berganti baju, lalu menghias rambutnya. Rambutnya setangah disanggul dengan jepit berwarna biru shappire yang berkilau, karena memang terbuat dari permata shappire asli. Jepit itu adalah hartanya yang berharga. Setengah rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, di bahu kanan dan kiri.

'_Manis, ini sudah cukup. Tinggal menambahkan riasan wajah,'_ batin Hinata. Hinata memakai sedikit bedak, eye liner berwarna biru tipis, blush on dan lip gloss berwarna pink yang membuat bibirnya terlihat makin ranum, makin menggoda.

"Aduh, aku sudah lama di sini. Lebih baik aku cepat," gumam Hinata sambil bergegas. Dengan sepatu _high-heels_ berwarna dark purple berkilau yang dikenakannya, Hinata agak kesulitan berlari. Tapi, Hinata tetap berusaha mempercepat jalannya.

"Hinata-chan, akhirnya kau datang," kata Naruto untuk menyambut Hinata. Hinata tersenyum sambil berlari kecil, tetapi gadis Hyuuga itu tersandung batu. Hinata kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh. Untunglah Naruto sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata. Hinata bersemu merah karenanya. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam, rona merah menghiasi pipi keduanya. Senyum dilepaskan di wajah mereka.

"Ah, gomen, lama menunggu, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata pelan setelah berhasil berdiri lagi. Tapi tangannya masih berpegangan dengan Naruto. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan oleh pohon sakura di hadapannya. Hinata memegang batangnya yang kokoh, dan duduk di bawahnya. Ratusan kelopak sakura berguguran di atasnya, sungguh membangkitkan kenangan. Naruto ikut duduk di samping sang Hairess Hyuuga.

"Ini membangkitkan kenangan..." komentar Hinata sambil memejamkan mata. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan tersenyum. Ingatannya melambung ke tahun lalu. Saat semuanya bermulai...

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

"Wah, Orihime, kau cantik sekali. Aku yakin kau sangat bahagia karena bertemu dengan kekasihmu, Hikoboshi," gumam seorang gadis indigo di bawah pohon sakura. Ya, dialah Hinata yang berumur 18 tahun. Hinata terlihat sangat senang melihat sebuah bintang yang bersinar sangat terang di langit. Itulah bintang Vega, atau Orihime, bintang kesukaan Hinata.

"Orihime, aku ingin seperti dirimu. Bertemu dengan kekasihmu dan merasa bahagia..." lirih Hinata sedih. Tapi kemudian Hinata menampakkan cengiran konyolnya.

"Aku ngomong apa, sih? Pacar pun aku belum punya, haha..." katanya sambil tertawa.

"Kau mau punya kekasih untuk dirindukan?" tanya suara seorang laki-laki dari atas pohon. Hinata segera mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata shappire yang tengah duduk di ranting besar pohon sakura itu tiba-tiba melompat di depan Hinata. Dia segera duduk di samping Hinata yang masih terkaget-kaget karena kedatangannya.

"Hai, aku Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil saja Naruto. Siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki bernama Naruto itu. Hinata akhirnya tersadar dari kekagetannya, dan memandang laki-laki di hadapannya. Menurut Hinata, dia tampan. Matanya sungguh meluluhkan Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata mulai menyukai Naruto.

"Ah, a-aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, Naruto merona merah melihat manisnya senyum gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Hey, tadi kau bilang Orihime dan Hikoboshi. Siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil bergeser mendekati Hinata. Dan tampaknya Hinata juga tidak keberatan.

"Hah, aku orang Jepang bukan, sih? Itu kan legenda Tanabata, kau tahu?" balas Hinata. Naruto menggeleng karena Naruto memang tidak terlalu mengetahui legenda Tanabata. Mata Naruto berbinar seakan meminta Hinata menceritakan tentang legenda Tanabata itu. Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan menceritakan legenda kesukaannya itu.

"Festival Tanabata atau Festival Bintang dirayakan karena sebuah legenda. Legenda Tanabata mengisahkan tentang bintang Vega yang merupakan bintang tercerah dalam rasi bintang Lyra sebagai Orihime , putri Raja Langit yang pandai menenun. Dan ada juga bintang Altair yang berada di rasi bintang Aquila dikisahkan sebagai sebagai penggembala sapi bernama Hikoboshi.

Hikoboshi rajin bekerja sehingga diizinkan Raja Langit untuk menikahi Orihime. Suami istri Hikoboshi dan Orihime hidup bahagia, tapi Orihime tidak lagi menenun dan Hikoboshi tidak lagi menggembala. Raja Langit sangat marah dan keduanya dipaksa berpisah. Orihime dan Hikoboshi tinggal dipisahkan sungai Amanogawa, yaitu galaksi Bima Sakti, dan hanya diizinkan bertemu setahun sekali di malam hari ke-7 bulan ke-7.

Kalau kebetulan hujan turun, sungai Amanogawa menjadi meluap dan Orihime tidak bisa menyeberangi sungai untuk bertemu suaminya. Sekawanan burung _kasasagi_ terbang menghampiri Hikoboshi dan Orihime yang sedang bersedih dan berbaris membentuk jembatan yang melintasi sungai Amanogawa supaya Hikoboshi dan Orihime bisa menyeberang dan bertemu. Itulah ceritanya, makanya sampai sekarang diadakan Festival Tanabata untuk memohon pada Orihime dan Hikoboshi," jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti satu hal. Bagaimana mereka bisa saling mencintai sampai seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Hinata penuh tanya.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, cinta tidak butuh alasan, kan?" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto tertegun mendengar jawaban bijak Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kau pintar sekali. Kepintaranmu bersinar cerah seperti bintang itu," komentar Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah bintang. Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itulah Orihime, Naruto-kun. Bintang di sekelilingnya adalah rasi bintang Lyra," jelas Hinata sambil menunjuk sekumpulan bintang. Naruto mengagguk-angguk, dia tidak pernah tahu kisah di balik setiap titik yang bersinar itu.

"Lalu, yang itu Hikoboshi. Di sekelilingnya, rasi bintang Aquila," jelas Hinata lagi sambil menunjuk bintang di seberang Orihime.

"Menurutku, kisah Orihime dan Hikoboshi itu indah. Mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, walaupun dipisahkan, mereka sabar menunggu. Aku yakin mereka akan sangat bahagia jika dipersatukan untuk selamanya," kata Hinata, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Naruto memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya dengan perasaan berdesir.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata bersamanya. Hinata tersentak saat Naruto menariknya pelan untuk berdiri, apalagi Naruto terus menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Tatapan serius Naruto pun membuat Hinata merasakan 'sesuatu' dalam hatinya.

"Hinata-chan! Aishiteru, jadilah pacarku!" seru Naruto tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Padahal Naruto baru mengenal Hinata beberapa menit lalu, tapi kemudian dia berani menyatakan cinta pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

"A-apa? Naruto-kun serius? Kita kan baru kenal beberapa menit lalu. Kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang masih tidak percaya.

Naruto masih memandangnya dengan sama, hanya saja tatapannya melembut. "Karena kau bilang ingin memiliki kekasih. Dan aku juga jatuh cinta padamu," jawab Naruto polos.

Hinata mengernyit heran. Jawaban sederhana Naruto membuatnya makin tidak percaya. "Hanya karena itu? Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa cinta padaku? Kau tidak mengenalku, dan aku pun tidak mengenalmu," elak Hinata.

"Cinta tidak butuh alasan, itu yang kau bilang, kan? Aku juga sama, aku hanya mencintaimu, dari dalam hatiku," kata Naruto sambil menempelkan tangan Hinata ke dadanya. Hinata merona merah saat Naruto melakukan itu. Hinata juga menyadari, kalau ada perasaan dalam dirinya untuk Naruto.

'_Mungkin aku harus memberinya kesempatan, lagipula aku memiliki perasaan untuknya,'_ batin Hinata.

Hinata balas menatap Naruto. Setelah yakin akan jawabannya, Hinata menghela nafas untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdegup kencang. "Baiklah. Aku... Aku mau, Naruto-kun. Aishiteru yo," jawab Hinata sambil melemparkan senyumnya. Naruto yang tahu kalau jawaban Hinata itu tulus, langsung membalas senyumannya.

Naruto membuat isyarat agar Hinata mendekat. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dengan penasaran. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bibirnya disapu dengan bibir lain yang terasa basah... Dan manis. Itulah bibir Naruto. Mereka berciuman mesra di bawah pohon sakura itu, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Saat mereka tengah asyik bercumbu mesra, langit meledak dengan ribuan cahaya indah yang menyinari mereka. Naruto dan Hinata tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kembang api telah dinyalakan untuk merayakan klimaks Festival Tanabata. Dengan bergandeng tangan, Naruto dan Hinata saling membangun cinta di bawah ledakan cahaya kembang api yang indah, merajut kenangan untuk masa depan.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Aku masih tidak percaya pada kebodohanmu, Naruto-ku..." kata Hinata yang membuat Naruto cenberut, pura-pura marah.

"Ih, Hinata-chan jahat. Aku kan serius, aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama," rayu Naruto dengan nada manja. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _childish_ pacarnya itu.

"Aku kan belum selesai bicara. Aku ingin bilang, justru kebodohan Naruto-kun yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil menyentil pelan hidung Naruto. Naruto merona saat dipuji Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, aishiteru..." bisik Naruto sambil mengelus pelan rambut indigo Hinata. Hinata tersipu karena perilaku romantis Naruto.

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata dengan berbisik juga. Mereka mendekatkan bibir masing-masing ke bibir pasangannya. Keduanya sudah memejamkan mata, dan hanya sebentar lagi...

5 cm...

3 cm...

1 cm...

"Hinata!" seruan keras yang lebih seperti teriakan itu mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka refleks saling menjauh, tidak jadi berciuman. Hinata kenal suara itu, dan seketika keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Dugaannya tepat, seorang pria telah berdiri di hadapannya, tampak sangat marah.

"Tou-san!" seru Hinata terkejut. Hiashi telah memandangnya tajam, dan Hinata tahu artinya. Diliriknya Naruto dengan putus asa. Entah sengaja atau kebetulan, Naruto juga sedang meliriknya.

"Hinata, ayo pergi!" seru Hiashi sambil menarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Hinata berdiri sambil memegangi tangannya. Naruto yang tidak terima kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu, langsung berdiri dan menantang Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, tunggu!" seru Naruto. Hiashi menatapnya, tidak suka dengan kelancangan bocah di hadapannya.

"Diam kau, bocah! Kau sudah membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Hinata. Hinata suka pulang terlambat, lalu pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Dan sekarang, kalian mau berciuman?" kata Hiashi sambil menatap tajam Naruto dan Hinata bergantian.

Hinata mencoba beralasan untuk Naruto. "Tunggu, tou-san. Ini bukan salah Naruto-kun, ini..."

"Diam, Hinata!" bentak Hiashi, yang sukses membuat Hinata tersentak dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Hinata-chan! Kau, apa kau ayahnya? Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya menangis?" balas Naruto keras pada Hiashi. Hiashi makin terbakar amarah.

"Diam, bocah! Aku ayahnya, kau tak berhak mengajariku!" sahut Hiashi, tak kalah keras dengan Naruto. Dia langsung menendang Naruto. Naruto terdorong, tapi membalasnya. Mereka terus berkelahi, tak mempedulikan jeritan penuh kesedihan Hinata. Apalagi Hinata meyadari kalau Naruto sudah sangat terdesak.

Saat Hiashi hampir memukul Naruto, tiba-tiba Hinata muncul di hadapannya. Hinata merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi Naruto. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, tapi tatapan matanya bersinar penuh tekad dan keyakinan.

"Cukup, tou-san! Jangan sakiti Naruto-kun! Baiklah... Aku akan pulang," seru Hinata. Air matanya tak juga kering walaupun angin malam yang dingin berhembus. Melihat ketegaran putrinya, Hiashi luluh. Dia membiarkan Naruto terbaring di situ. Hiashi segera berjalan menuju mobilnya. Hinata mengikuti sambil melirik Naruto. Hatinya sudah perih tak tertahankan lagi.

Hinata tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Hinata berlari dari genggaman ayahnya dan memeluk Naruto. Tapi Hiashi tahu, kalau itu adalah pelukan selamat tinggal. Hinata terus memeluk Naruto, sangat lama, dan akhirnya melepasnya. Mata lavendernya menatap sendu mata shappire berkilau di depannya. Hinata akhirnya menegarkan diri dan berbisik, "Aishiteru, Naruto-kun. Sayonara..."

Naruto tak dapat berkata-kata mendengarnya. Perpisahan ini terlalu cepat, terlalu tak dapat dipercaya. Secepat hubungan ini dimulai, secepat itu pula hubungan ini berakhir. Walaupun keduanya tak rela, tapi apa boleh bua, takdir mengatakan lain. Mungkin _Kami-sama_ memiliki rencana lain.

Jaguar hitam metalik, mobil pribadi keluarga Hyuuga yang membawa Hinata itu berderum pergi. Menyisakan Naruto yang masih terdiam, sakit. Hatinya tidak rela dipisahkan dari Hinata, kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya melebihi hidupnya sendiri. Rasanya Naruto lebih memilih mati daripada berpisah dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

_'Jadi seperti inikah perasaanmu, Hikoboshi, saat dipisahkan dengan Orihime? Rasanya sakit sekali,'_ batin Naruto sedih. Tanpa terasa, air matanya jatuh menetes, mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh di rerumputan. Hujan pun turun, seakan mengiringi kesedihan sang Uzumaki. Orkestra tetes air yang terdengar merdu, terasa bagaikan ribuan pedang yang tajam menghunjam jantungnya.

* * *

><p>"Hinata! Sudah tou-san bilang, jangan bergaul dengan anak itu! Dan kau berani untuk <em>hampir berciuman<em> dengannya? Apa maksudmu? Jawab!" tanya Hiashi dengan keras sambil menekankan kata 'hampir berciuman'. Hiashi dan Hinata ada di ruang keluarga Hyuuga yang kosong, mereka duduk berhadapan. Hinata hanya dapat menunduk.

"Tou-san, aku... Aku cinta Naruto-kun! Aku tidak..."

"Cinta, cinta! Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta, hah? Tou-san tidak peduli, jangan pernah menghubungi atau menemuinya lagi!" seru Hiashi keras dan pria itu pergi dengan membanting pintu.

_'Gomen, Naruto-kun... Kau harus berpisah denganku,'_ batin Hinata sedih. Sang Hairess Hyuuga itu pun mengalirkan air matanya deras. Pipinya pun basah, tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Hinata segera berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

"Kisahku seperti Legenda Tanabata. Dan ini juga terjadi pada malam Tanabata..." gumam Hinata sambil menatap bintang di balkonnya dengan sendu.

"Aku benci Tanabata, aku benci para bintang, aku benci semuanya! Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah menganggap Tanabata, Orihime dan Hikoboshi itu ada!" seru Hinata keras, penuh kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Dia membanting pintu balkonnya, dan menyimpan semua kenangan tentang Tamabata dan Naruto dengan rapi dalam memorinya.

Tapi Hinata menyisakan satu kenangan, foto NaruHina yang sedang merayakan Tanabata. Foto itu diambil sesaat setelah mereka berpacaran, setahun lalu. Hinata sebetulnya masih menyayangi kenangan tentang Tanabata... Dan Naruto. Hinata setiap hari hanya dapat memohon untuk bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Naruto-kun tak pernah mencoba menghubungiku selama ini, padahal sudah satu bulan kami berpisah. Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata sambil mengisi buku diary mliiknya. Rasa sedih menelusup dalam hatinya, karena Hinata berpikir kalau Naruto tidak mencintainya lagi.

_'Biarlah kau mendapatkan gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku selalu mencintaimu,'_ batin Hinata sedih. Hinata meletakkan buku diary-nya di meja. Gadis itu hanya dapat terduduk sedih di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Air mata tanpa terasa menetes lagi dari kedua mata indahnya.

* * *

><p>Setahun telah berlalu. Setahun pula Hinata tak pernah melihat wajah atau mendengar suara Naruto. Kini Hinata adalah seorang mahasiswi dari Konoha University. Dia sudah menjelma menjadi primadona kampus yang terkenal karena kecantikan dan kebaikannya. Tapi hati Hinata masih tertambat untuk Naruto seorang.<p>

"Hinata-chan!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura Haruno. Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa. Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata. Sakura adalah sahabatnya di kampus, dan dia adalah pacarnya pangeran kampus, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "7 Juli. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"7 Juli berarti?"

"Umm, ulang tahunnya Kiba-kun?"

"Salah! Nanti malam kan Festival Tanabata, kita ke Konoha Park Land yuk!"

"O-oh. Tapi, aku..."

"Tidak ada tapi! Nanti kutunggu, pakai yukata ya," kata Sakura sambil berlari pergi, tangannya melambai ceria.

"Haah, baiklah. Mungkin aku harus melupakan ketidaksukaanku pada Tanabata dan datang nanti malam, hitung-hitung tidak ada pekerjaan," gumam Hinata. Dia mengambil tas selempangnya dan segera pergi. Hinata menyambar kunci mobil dan segera memacu Ferrari silver miliknya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata segera ke kamarnya. Gadis itu membuka lemarinya dan mencari yukata untuk nanti malam. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah yukata lavender yang cantik dan manis. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil yukata itu. Hinata segera menyadarinya.

Hinata menekap mulutnya, air mata mengalir dari matanya. Yukata yang penuh kenangan ini sudah terlupakan oleh Hinata. Sudah setahun sejak Hinata memakainya. Itulah saat pertama Hinata memakainya, dan akhirnya yukata itu disimpan, tak tersentuh di lemarinya.

Hinata meremas kain yukata itu, berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisan yang akhirnya tumpah sejak berbulan-bulan lalu tak pernah ditunjukkannya lagi. Aroma lavender masih tetap menguar dari yukata itu. Hangatnya yukata itu seakan melambangkan sentuhan laki-laki yang memujinya saat mengenakan yukata itu. Mengingatkannya akan sentuhan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu di sini..." lirih Hinata sedih. Pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa indah saat mereka berdua masih bersama. Dihapusnya air mata yang telah menggenang di matanya. Hinata sudah berjanji kalau dia tidak akan menjadi gadis yang lemah dan cengeng lagi. Hinata memutuskan untuk segera melupakannya dan bersiap untuk festival.

Malam menjelang. Hinata sudah berganti pakaian dengan yukata dan jepit shappire miliknya. Penampilannya sangat mirip, tidak, memang persis sama seperti tahun lalu. Hinata tidak terlalu menyadarinya, walaupun Hinata memang merasakan _deja vu_ saat mematut diri di depan kaca.

"Wah, Hinata-nee, kawai desu... Nee-chan mau ke mana?" tanya Hanabi Hyuuga, adik Hinata yang tiba-tiba masuk. Hanabi mengenakan yukata berwarna pink bermotif sakura yang sangat manis. Obi-nya berwarna biru tua yang sangat manis. Hanabi terlihat tak kalah manis dan cantik dengan Hinata. Dia segera memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Ah, Hanabi-chan. Hanabi-chan juga cantik, kok," puji Hinata sambil mengelus lembut kepala Hanabi. Hanabi tersenyum senang karena dimanja kakaknya. Hanabi memang sangat menyayangi Hinata.

"Nee-chan mau ke mana? Biasanya nee-chan tidak menyukai Tanabata?" tanya Hanabi. Hinata terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi.

"Nee-chan mau ke Konoha Park Land bersama Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hanabi mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berdering.

"_Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan? Cepat ya, semuanya sudah menunggu. Pokoknya datang dalam 5 menit ya. Bye..."_ Sakura langsung bicara tanpa henti begitu Hinata mengangkat telepon, dan menutupnya tanpa membiarkan Hinata bicara apa-apa. Hinata sweatdrop karena kebiasaan buruk sahabat baiknya ini.

"Baiklah, nee-chan sudah ditunggu. Nee-chan pergi dulu ya, ittekimasu..." kata Hinata sambil berlari dan menyambar kunci mobilnya. Hanabi melambai mengiringi kepergian kakaknya. Lalu gadis kecil itu masuk ke dalam rumah, masih tersenyum membayangkan Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Hah, kau lama sekali, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah lelah menunggu," kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Hinata menerima 'sambutan' itu tanpa memedulikannya. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Diperhatikannya semua yang datang. Ada Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara dan Kankuro. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan acara.<p>

"Ayo, Hinata-chan, jangan diam saja. Ayo kita jalan-jalan," ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat pasrah dan mengikuti Sakura. Alhasil, mereka terus berputar-putar mengelilingi semua stand di festival itu. Festival Tanabata di Konoha memang yang paling meriah. Hinata memilih kabur ke bukit daripada harus 'disiksa' oleh Sakura.

"Haah, akhirnya aku bebas dari Sakura-chan," gumam Hinata sambil menyender ke batang pohon. Hinata terduduk di bawah pohon itu, beristirahat sambil menghirup udara segar. Udara malam yang sejuk membelai Hinata lembut, membuat gadis itu merasa sangat tenang dan damai.

"Aku merasa sangat damai dan tenang. Ini... Seperti tahun lalu. Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun..." lirih Hinata. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu lagi.

"Jadi kau merindukanku, Hinata-chan?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Hinata. Sesosok bayangan melompat dari atas ranting besar pohon sakura itu dan mendarat di depan Hinata. Mata lavender Hinata membulat sempurna melihat laki-laki itu.

"N-Na... Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata kaget. Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak percaya kalau Naruto telah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah satu tahun berlalu.

"Hee, hai, Hinata-chan," sapa Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Hinata menangis lagi melihatnya.

"Hiks... Naruto-kun jahat! Hiks..." melihat Hinata yang menangis mebuat Naruto panik.

"A-aah, Hinata-chan, kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto gelagapan. Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto tersentak, tapi kemudian membalas pelukan Hinata hangat. Rasanya sudah jutaan tahun Naruto tidak menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Naruto-kun jahat, kenapa kita baru bertemu sekarang?" kata Hinata yang masih terisak di pelukan Naruto. Naruto mengelus rambut indigo Hinata dengan penuh kasih.

"Sudah, Hinata-chan. Aku kan ada di sini, harusnya kau bahagia. Orihime bertemu Hikoboshi, Hinata bertemu Naruto. Aku tahu kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, ya," jawab Naruto. Dihapusnya air mata Hinata lembut. Gadis itu tak berubah, tetap seorang Hinatanya yang dulu, Hinata yang menyukai Tanabata, dan mencintai dirinya.

Keduanya memandang bintang-bintang bersama. Mereka tersenyum melihat bintang Vega yang kini bersanding dengan bintang Altair dengan terangnya. Orihime telah bersatu dengan Hikoboshi, sama seperti Hinata telah bersatu dengan Naruto. Keduanya bergandeng tangan, menatap langit malam yang kini tak gelap lagi, bersinar cerah seperti hati mereka.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik Hinata berdiri, seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Hinata penasaran dengan maksud Naruto kali ini. Naruto mengela nafas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, yang sukses membuat Hinata terkejut. Sebuah kotak kecil merah berbentuk hati, telah membuat Hinata menahan nafasnya.

Naruto berlutut di hadapan Hinata dan membuka kotak itu. Isinya, sebuah cincin berlian yang berkilau seterang bintang, sungguh cantik sekali. "Hinata, aishiteru! Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku. Will you..." tapi perkataan Naruto terputus oleh kedatangan seorang pria yang sangat mengejutkan keduanya. Hiashi datang!

"Hei, bocah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dingin. Hinata dan Naruto tak dapat berkata-kata melihatnya.

"H... Hiashi-sama! Saya..."

"Cukup, bocah. Apa maksudmu dengan itu. Bagaimana kau mau mengatakannya tanpa meminta izinku dulu?"

Hinata dan Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Hiashi tadi. "J-jadi maksud Hiashi-sama..."

Hiashi mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas, tetapi itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto dan Hinata mengerti. Hubungan mereka direstui!

"Tou-san, arigatou!" seru Hinata sambil memeluk Hiashi erat. Hiashi membalas pelukan putri tersayangnya itu. Dia segera pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua. Mereka berdua terlihat sungguh berseri-seri, dan Naruto melanjutkan yang sempat terhenti.

"Hinata-chan, will you marry me?" tanyanya sambil berlutut lagi dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata menekap mulutnya dan menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini, air mata bahagia. Hinata sungguh bahagia malam ini.

"Yes, i do. Pastinya aku mau, Naruto-kun," serunya. Naruto segera memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya, membuat Hinata tersipu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan dan menyambar bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya. Hinata terkejut tai menerimanya dengan senang hati. Akhirnya, kekuatan cinta mereka menemui hasil. Cinta yang mereka rajut kini berhasil menemui awal baru yang membahagiakan, Ya, pernikahan. Tapi kini, nikmati saja masa ini. Layaknya Naruto dan Hinata menikmati ciuman cinta mereka di bawah langit malam Tanabata.

.

**( ^ - ^)v ...OWARI... v( ^ - ^ )**

**.  
><strong>

**Huwaa, hai minna...**

**Akhirnya Shana selesai mengerjakan fic ini. Shana pengen bilang, Happy Birthday ya, Hinata-chan! (gomen telat) Semoga kamu akhirnya jadian sama Naruto. Amien... Shana juga pengen ngucapin 'Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!' Semoga di tahun 2012 fic NaruHina makin bertambah ya.**

**Oke, Shana ga bisa bilang apa-apa lagi, dan sekali lagi...OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, HINATA-CHAN! Dan juga... REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
